


Downtime

by fangirlSevera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Legacy (read: not-evil Clu). Clu and Tron have some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Circuit!Sex only.

Tron was running routine maintenance on himself. It kept him fast, limber, agile; in peak condition. He ran through all his subroutines, but slower than when he's actually fighting or in the games. Tron bent backwards, hands bracing him on the floor as he kicked his feet up into a handstand. He split his legs and with strong and agile wrists, started slowly spinning.

In anyone else, it might have been showing-off.

Mid-spin he bent his elbows and pushed off. The moment his feet met the floor, he pushed off again into a backflip, then another, finally letting himself rest in a crouch.

Clu continued to pretend he hadn't been watching any of it. He flicked his eyes back to the datapad when Tron stood. "I suppose you're expecting applause."

Tron made one last full-body stretch, reaching his arms high above his head, spreading his fingers. Clu could not help but to follow every line of suit and armor from foot to fingertips with his eyes. Tron smirked. "From you? Never."

Clu collapsed the datapad and held out a hand, beckoning. Tron stepped to him, twining their fingers and kneeling in front of Clu's seat, never losing the playful smile. Clu gently traced his fingertips along Tron's face, over cheekbones, down his straight nose. Why, Clu often wondered, did Flynn not enlist the aid of Alan_1 when the User clearly understood and was able to create perfection?

He laced his fingers behind Tron's neck and pulled him forward. "I have a patrol soon," Tron muttered against Clu's lips.

"Soon, not now." Clu claimed Tron's mouth, sucking his lower lip gently between his own. He pressed a palm down Tron's spine, his fingers brushing exposed circuits. Tron shuddered and gasped. Allowing Clu's tongue to slip inside, deepening the kiss, passing a tingly spark of energy between them.

When Clu had first met Tron, that instant trust and warmth of friendship he knew he inherited from the Creator. But what came later, the heated _want_ was all his own.

He pulled Tron down into the chair with him.

Then there were the darker, jealous moments when he wanted Tron all for himself alone, coveting any time the other program was not at his side. He grabbed Tron's wrists, pulling them behind the security program's back. Clu flipped their positions, Tron underneath him now, his arms immobilized under both their weight. Tron yelped in surprised, then chuckled.

His laughter grated along Clu's circuits like painful, needling static. He pressed himself harder against Tron's front, stopping the laughter and replacing it with a deep moan. Clu slid a hand up Tron's side, stopping at the identifying squares on his chest. He pressed all four lights at once, making them pulse a deep purple and forcing a strangled cry from Tron's throat.

"More," Tron growled.

It was Clu's turn to chuckle as he trailed his fingers down Tron's chest and stomach, derezzing black material along the way, exposing the network of sensitive and flushed circuitry. Tron's breaths were short and stuttered now. He arched his back in a silent plea for contact.

Clu's own circuits throbbed. He derezzed his own suit to relieve some of the burning. Clu shivered as bare skin and circuits finally connected. Tron bucked, trying to free his hands, desperate to touch.

Clu growled and pushed back harder, grinding their bodies together. He reached up and grabbed at Tron's hair, pulling back and revealing the pale throat. He scraped his teeth along the trembling tendons he found there.

With a whimper and a final white-purple flash of circuits, Tron overloaded. The energy pulse charged Clu's own circuits and with a shout, he followed Tron into reboot, basking in the control; loving Tron's submission more than he'd ever dare to admit.

When Clu booted he found Tron had already done so. While Clu was offline Tron had freed his hands and was now running them soothingly through Clu's hair. Clu sighed into Tron's neck. "You're beautiful."

Tron laughed. "I'm late."

Clu mumbled in protest, but let Tron push him off. Tron's suit and armor rerezzed as he stood. Clu reached out and grabbed his hand before Tron could move any further away. "Don't be long."

Tron looked down at him with his crooked smile. "Only as long as I am needed."

That dark greed edged into Clu's thoughts again. Tron was _needed_ right here. Clu smiled weakly. "Of course."


End file.
